


Donsy Week 2020 By Raz-B-Rose

by Raz_B_Rose



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, OOC, au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_B_Rose/pseuds/Raz_B_Rose
Summary: My collection of Stories for Donsy Week 2020.Everything is SFW and I had to keep everything short.(Will probably continue/ rewrite a few of these.)
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/gifts).



“What did you say?”

“You heard me?” He waves the beat up ball in her face, gloating present on all his features from his eyes to his beak. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, snatching the ball from his hand. “I really think I misheard you my dear Donald, after all I don’t lose” 

She looks back to the rows of stacked bottles, winding her arm back to throw. The ball sails through the air in a perfect ark with perfect speed and….it missed. Daisy feels her face flush, ignoring the small chuckling from the game operator and Donald's full belly laugh. 

“Oh yea! Lets see you do better!” 

“Anything is better than that” He laughed out, taking another ball, sharing a grin with the operator. Donald winds back his arm much like she did, but going as far as to raise hi leg a little. She snickered at the pose, coving her beak with her hands. 

She watched the ball move with more force than her own, sailing right over the bottles. She laughed loudly, tears springing to her eyes and her sides aching from her joy. 

“Hey, I still did better than you” 

“We both didn’t get any bottles,” She manages to get out. 

“Best two out of three”

“You're on!” 

Pockets a little emptier, bottles still standing and breathless laughter, they finally leave the booth. Daisy laughs, again, reliving Donalds final throw. His foot had slipped, the ball not even making over the counter, rolling back into the crowd. He ran after it, chaos ensuing. 

“What's so funny?”

“You” She giggled, swinging their joined hands. 

“I’m not that funny.”

“You’re hilarious Don,”

“If you say so”

They fall into a content silence, the sounds of the park filling it for them. Screams from the coasters mix with the music playing from speakers, games and food stalls. People chatter around them, the crowd moving like a disjointed river, very few trying to move against the flow. They pass by a tea cup themed ride, the sound of joyful children the most prominent sound until they have passed by. 

The sunlight was fading, casting a warm orange glow around them, reflecting off rides, casting rainbows out of the corner of her eye. Daisy squeezed Donald's hand, her heart fluttering joyfully when he squeezed back.

They make their way through the rest of the game stalls, Daisy managing to win a prize at a darts themes game, and Donald at a fishing game. Prizes exchanged, they make their way out of the alley of games towards all the food stalls. 

“Told you I don’t lose,” She gloats, tugging him closer to her and out of the way of a large group. 

“You won one game,” He raised a brow at her with quirked lips. 

“Yeah but I still won” She rolls her eyes, smiling up at him. 

He shakes his head, leaning down to kiss her gently. She feels herself flush the slightest, still unused to the public displays of affection. He pulls her deeping into the fair, his own cheeks tinged red just below his eyes. Daisy’s face and side have begun to ache from all her laughter and enjoyment from the evening.

“What would you like to eat?”

“A corn dog, I haven't had one in quite awhile.”

“Corn dogs it is” 

They sat on a bench, people watching, commenting on small things they noticed. The sun continued to dip lower in the sky, the fairs lighting system coming to life. The string lights strung along the stalls and tents casted a bright white glow, making everything around them feel like a separate world, even though Duckburg was only a few minutes away, just behind the wall of tents, just as alive as everything around them. 

Donald stood, taking her hand once more leading her to a far less crowded part of the fair. It looked like a large dance floor, sparsely filled and soft music playing. Daisy didn’t know how they did it, for this place to be quieter than the rest of the fair, again feeling like a separate world. It was breathtaking. 

They danced well into the night, whispered conversation on occasion, Donald sharing plenty of his jokes with her. Now she rested her head on his shoulder, while they quietly stepped side to side. Donald sang softly along with the music, she closed her eyes, loving his voice and falling even more in love. 

Today was the perfect date.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald goes shopping with the boys and runs into someone from his past.

“Dewey sit down, Louie stop touching everything,” Donald sighed, gently pulling the toddlers away from the edge of the cart, sleep deprivation causing him to blink slowly and for far too long. He looks for the oldest, to feel annoyance building when he spots him. 

“Huey if you pick up that candy one more time-” He cuts the treat off, not quite sure how to punish the sugar crazed toddler. He was the less mischievous one, but his brothers didn’t have to do much convincing for causing trouble. Huey dragged himself back to the cart, Donald placing him back with his brothers. 

He finally stops, resting his head in his hands. The cart was barely full and they had already been here an hour. Maybe he should get a babysitter to go shopping? No, that money was needed for work days. There had to be some trick to doing this, three ducklings was not a rare occurrence after all, just not the average. 

“Donald?” 

His head snaps up, locking eyes with someone he hadn’t seen in far too long. He flushes a little when the butterflies resurface, even after all these years. She smiled softly, hair pulled back, a workout band settled on her forehead. A quick glance affirms that she must have just come from a workout, a far cry from himself. 

He flushed even further when he mentally took in his own appearance. Milk and food stains on every inch of his clothing, heavy bags under his eyes, and he’s pretty sure he has food stuck to his head feathers too. 

“Daisy, wow it’s been awhile”

“I’ll say, I didn’t know you had kids,” She stepped to the side of the aisle with him, smiling apologetically to the other patrons. 

“Oh uh,” His stomach lost altitude, falling fast, crashing at his feet. Her brows crease, clearly confused by his reaction. “They’re Della’s”

“Oh!” He smiles softly, as she turned pink, and everything about her seemed to relax, “That’s good to hear, well I mean, oh” 

“It’s ok, I understand,” He laughs, waving off her.

“How is she?” 

Donald should have known the question was coming, but it still struck quite the blow to him. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to inform the girls, Minnie and Daisy, he had been so caught up in the changes to his own life. Well that's not true, Daisy still crossed his mind quite a lot. 

“Well, she..huh..” Donald struggles, looking at the wide innocent eyes of his nephews with a tired grief that has seemed to become such a heavy part of him. A weight he would never be rid of. 

They each voiced questions, hard to decipher from the minimal language skills and that they all melded together. Donald sighed as his exhaustion grew. Taking care of three curious boys definitely took a toll on the body and mind. 

“Oh” Daisy whispers, drawing his attention back to her.

She had never been one to cry when they were younger, always tough as nails. She was the first to start fights and the ones to finish them. Loyalty was a strongly held belief of hers, and she may not always be the most gentle vocally, but you would always know she cared. 

Seeing her cry now, so openly in public of all places, was not only a surprise but so encouraging. No, encouraging wasn’t the right word. He did feel relieved in some twisted way though, that he wasn’t alone in the grief anymore. That she cared for Della enough to cry over her loss.

He really hated himself for feeling that. 

“Sorry I never told you,” He murmurs quietly, awake enough to remember they were in a crowded building with many ears perked for private conversations. But not enough it seems as a few shoppers slowed down their browsing to hover. He glared at each of them, unfortunately they kept their backs to them. 

“Donald, “ Daisy grabs the front of the cart, pulling gently to lead them to a different part of the store. “You not only lost your sister, but became a parent, that's a lot for anyone to handle” 

He smiled, reminded of why he had liked her so much. Her words were kind but her tone held that bite that said, ‘argue with me and die’. 

“You’re not wrong about that, they are quite the handful, “He sighs as he pulls a bag of food from Huey’s grip again. Ignoring his whining to continue to try and get some shopping done. He yawned, slowly down in his walking.

Dewey and Louie started to whine as well, a chorus of I’m bored, are we done yet, and I’m hungry. He answered each one, you can play with your toys at home, not yet but soon, and we will eat after. 

“It sure seems like it,” Daisy chuckled softly.   
Donald doesn’t know when she started helping him, but he welcomed it the same. He could actually inspect his options without having to keep a third eye on the triplets. The rest of the trip went by smoothly, and found it weird how quickly they fell back into that rhythm they had back in school. 

Donald had never admitted he liked his best friend the way he did, and ran away to the Navy when she had gone across the country for college without, he felt, enough of a warning. He had been hurt and upset, even more so when their conversations grew further and further apart until they only wished eachother Happy Birthday’s and Merry Christmas’. Even that he hadn’t done the last two years, the reminders of those days rendered him a further shell of himself. 

“This explains your radio silence,” She said softly, helping him load up the car. He glanced at her as he wrestled Dewey into the car. 

“Yeah,” 

That's all he can say? Yeah? Why was it suddenly so hard to talk to her? 

“Donald listen,” She moved to the other side of the car, Louie far to content to finally be held to let go that soon. He smiled softly as she bargained with him to let go of her shirt, bucking him in quickly and gently. With practiced ease Donald noted, the smile falling from his face.

She stands and sighs, clearly thinking over her words, awkwardness still between them like a thick fence. It felt so impossible to clear away, to return to who they once were. Honestly, it was. Donald was a parent now, and Daisy was doing who knows what. 

They couldn’t go back to being those carefree high schoolers, hanging out at the local arcades and parks, blissfully ignoring the ruckus they took with them everywhere they went. They couldn’t go back to the late movie nights with too much junk food or the spontaneous early morning road trips to the next town. 

They couldn’t go back and Donald wasn’t sure they could ever move forward. 

“Why did you leave?” Donald busies himself with Huey, avoiding Daisy’s searching gaze.

“I was running away” 

That was not the answer he was expecting, and Daisy only smiled sadly at him. 

“You see, I really liked you and didn’t realize it until senior year and it really freaked me out. You were, are?” She starts to ramble, “my best friend. I thought that if I left then we could continue to be friends and things would never change.”

“Things always change, unfortunately,” Donald sighs out, pushing the cart to the return. 

“I was stupid,” She sighed. 

“Me too, I didn’t react the best to you leaving, I said some pretty heartless things.” 

“Yeah well, I started to ignore you,” she winced, “That just feels worse.”

They both laugh softy, sharing a hug. Donald started to cry, his mind and body finally taking that critical hit. 

“Are we still friends Don-man?” He smiled at the nickname.

“Always D-easy, we just have a lot of catching up to do”

“Yeah, a lot has happened” 

“Do you have time to come over?”

Daisy smiled again, Donald relaxing himself, remembering the last time he saw her smile like that. It was just before Senior year, and they had just finished their final summer adventure. The sun was setting as they sat on the manors roof, snacks piled around them trying to drag out the final hours for as long as possible. 

She had looked so relaxed and content. Her eyes were soft and she had said that this next year would be their best one yet. She had been so hopeful and talked about all the different things they would do and all the pranks they would pull, a final year of chaos she had called it. 

“Yeah I do,”

Donald knew that him and his family would be ok now. He didn’t have to do it alone anymore, now that he has his best friend back. The boys were all he had until now, and even though  
they didn’t say it, he knew, she was staying around for good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos!
> 
> Happy Donsy Week everyone!


	3. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald has a new coworker, and he's not sure how to handle her.

He sat in his car, staring at his phone in bewilderment. He never thought it would happen, much less like this. He could hear Dellas teasing remarks now, mocking him making a huge joke of it. Part of Donald wanted to believe that it was a joke, it was too good to be true after all. 

But he couldn’t see Daisy doing something like this as a joke. She had been rather persistent, he would give her that. Another positive point in her favor. 

He remembered the first day they worked together, starting to have fondness for the memory that wasn’t there before. 

When he had started working at Webbers it was just to have a job, to make some money. Go to school, go to work, go home. As simple as that. He wasn’t really interested in involving himself with his coworkers. The idea of even trying to talk to them left him feeling anxious, and out of his comfort zone. 

He was quiet, hadn't actively talked casually with anyone at the store and in return no one else sought him out. He thought he preferred it that way. Then Daisy was hired. 

Daisy was friendly and outgoing with everyone she talked to. All the customers liked her. They would return constantly, looking to chat with Daisy. 

Donald really admired that in her, how easily she talked with everyone. She genuinely seemed to enjoy every interaction. Even with him. Daisy went out of her way to talk to him every shift they shared. Donald couldn't meet her eyes, and mumbled constantly. He was surprised, she could understand him each time.

She was persistent in her attempts to strike conversation with him. He didn't mean to keep shutting her down, but she truly intimidated him. How could he hold a conversation with her? How could he not stumble over his words and embarrass himself? She was so cool, and cute. She was always upbeat and brought joy to the store. Why would she want to talk to him? 

"Hey Donald, what did the pirate say on his eightieth birthday?" 

"What?" He looked up from the cans he had been restocking, Daisy standing above him. Her eyes were alight with excitement, blonde ponytail falling over her shoulder. 

"I'm eighty!" 

He stared at her for a moment, brain catching up with the joke. He laughed softly, turning back to stock the shelves. 

"Hey that's the first time I've heard you laugh!" 

"Oh...I guess" 

"So you like jokes?" She crouched down next to him, reaching for some cans. 

"Doesn't everyone?" 

"Not Beatrice, she just rolled her eyes when I told her that one" she giggled. 

"It was a good joke," Donald felt his face flush, hair falling into his eyes. This was the longest he had held a conversation with her. 

She continued to help on stocking, telling him joke after joke, until she was called back to the front. She waved at him, promising more later. 

He found himself back in his car, blush deepening as he pulled himself out of the memory. It had been a few weeks now, and conversing with her was becoming easier. 

And today she had snatched his phone from his hands. 

He stared back down at his phone, looking at the new number with her name attached, along with a purple heart emoji. His blush resurfaced again, warmer than before. Yea she put the emoji there herself, but what would Della say? He couldn't bring himself to edit it. 

He jumped, almost dropping his phone when her first text came in. With trembling hands he typed and erased many responses until he settled on 

**Hey.**

He smacked his head on the steering wheel. That was the stupid response ever. 

**Daisy: What you doing this weekend?**

**Donald: Working**

Donalds heart jumped around in his chest. He reread her question over and over. Why would she ask such a thing? She didn't want to hang out with him did she? He put the phone away, starting his car, ignoring the soft buzzing coming from his phone. This was something his sister had to help him with. 

He found Della in the garage, picking through Scrooge's old junk, a bit carelessly, Donald felt. She was throwing things behind her as she dug through a deep chest. She hadn't noticed his presence yet. 

"Where is that blasted…" She grumbled, standing to wipe sweat from her forehead. She was covered head to toe in dust, her sweat mixing with it to make it grime. 

"Uh Dells." He croaked out, finally catching her attention. 

"Donald! Perfect I need help finding-" 

"Actually I need help with..I don't even know" 

"You don't know what you need help with?" She raised her brown at him, squinting at him in the low light of the garage. 

"Well can you.." He pulled out his phone, showing her the messages while explaining what happened. 

Daisy had sent more during his drive, and he was even more confused and flustered. 

**Daisy: do you want to see a movie after work?**

**Daisy: There will be other people from work there**

**Daisy: We were thinking 7 to see The Rise of Duckzilla.**

Della looked at him, then back to the messages. "Donald, she just wants to hang out, what do you not understand about that?" 

"Why me?"

"Donald," her voice took that sister tone, the one she only used with him. No one else ever heard Della talk like this. "You're amazing, and totally fun to be around, why wouldn't she want to hang you with you" 

She had taken a seat on the hard cold concrete, patting the space beside her. He sat slowly, still looking at her messages. 

"Because I'm not fun," he pulled at his bangs, "I don't talk with anyone at work, but she keeps trying to talk to me, but she talks to everyone, so I don't think I'm special or anything" 

Della listens while he rambles, nodding her head every so often. 

"I'm just some loser who-"

"Stop calling yourself a loser, your amazing Donnie" 

"No I'm-" 

"Finish the sentence and I'll punch you" 

He closed his mouth, glaring back at the phone. The screen had timed out, but he knew what waited for him behind the black void. He examined his reflection on the screen. He had dark circles under his eyes from the insomnia, and his hair had grown shaggy and unkempt. He just looked….pathetic. 

"Donnie, I know it's not your thing and it scares you, but I think you should go" He groans at the idea of having to spend hours in a casual setting with people he barely knows. 

"Maybe tell her how you feel?" Della stood back up, pulling him up as well. "That's enough self-wallowing today, help me find the belt of Gligidesh, I need it for a project!" 

Later that night Donald laid on his bed, holding his phone above his face as he debated on how to respond. He felt a little bad that it had been hours, and Daisy must be wondering why he hasn't responded yet. 

But he had been agonizing over the answer. Did he just say 'sure why not' or did he ask questions? Did asking too many questions come off wrong? How did people...socialize? 

Della came in and snatched the phone from him. Before he could even protest she had tossed it back to him, flopping into his bean bag chair, flipping through one of her travel magazines. 

"You're welcome" 

**Donald: sounds great.**

His heart pounded in his chest, indiginition building at Della responding for him. Before he could voice his annoyance however, Daisy responded. 

**Daisy: Great!**

**Daisy: Why don't eggs tell jokes?**

**Donald: why?**

**Daisy: they would crack each other up!**

He chuckled. Of course Daisy would keep telling him jokes even over the phone. 

"Wow she has a great sense of humor" he glares at Della who was reading above him. She smirked at him, before back off, holding her hands up in surrender. 

He and Daisy continued to text, Donald finding it easier than talking to her, but no less nerve racking on occasion. Della sat quietly in the corner, her presence relaxing to the changes in his social life. As Della was leaving his room for the night, he thanked her. It was quiet, and some of his worst mumbling to date, but Della could always understand him. 

She winked at him over her shoulder before closing the door. "Anything for my brother" she sang. 

Donald hasn't gotten a response from Daisy in awhile, a glance at the time confirmed his suspicion. It was well past midnight. Laying as comfortable as he could, he stared at his ceiling, wishing for sleep, but knowing it probably wouldn't come for a while longer. 

He reached for his notebook, opened to a fresh page, and started writing. He wrote many different things. His thoughts and feelings. New lyrics, a few ideas for cords here and there. Before he knew it, Della was barging in, declaring the school day was ahead of them and breakfast was ready. He cursed quietly, while sliding out of bed. 

"Did you stay up all night again? Do I need to sleep in here to make sure you're at least trying to sleep?" Della threw a shirt at him. 

It smacked him in the face, his hands missing it entirely. Slowly he changed, putting his arms through the sleeves of his favorite flannel at a turtle's pace. 

"Please don't, I'll just keep us both up" 

"You need sleep" 

"I get plenty of sleep at school, he grumbles, grabbing the essentials and following Della to the bottom layer of the manor. 

"Even I know that's not what school is for Donnie" 

Their bickering continues as they sit down, both only pausing long enough to greet Scrooge before continuing their ‘conversation’. He grumbled what sounded like a string of Scottish curses but left them to it. Duckworth quietly placed breakfast in front of them, before leaving the room, muttering something about teenagers. 

Donald looked at his phone when Della finally stopped nagging him to eat, seeing a message from Daisy. It was so weird to see notifications from someone other than his family. I was weird having a friend. Sure he knew people at school, but they felt more like acquaintances than friends. He hadn't been invited to do things since entering high school. Della nudged him with her elbow, Donald looking up from his phone to see Scrooge looking at him rather unimpressed. 

“Now that I have your attention, I need your kids help this weekend exploring the-”

“Actually Uncle Scrooge, Donald has really important plans, so it's just you and me!” Della bounced a little in her seat, eating her breakfast without a care in the world. Donald winced as Scrooge looked at her with indignation. 

“What could possibly be more important than helping your Uncle with what could be the discovery of the year!”

“He has a date.” Donald chokes on his food, coughing loudly while hitting his chest. Della smacks him a few times on the back laughing loudly. 

“A date ye say, that is really important!” Scrooge laughs as well, hitting his cane a few times on the floor. 

“Not a date” He choked out, “Movie with friends”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that Donnie” Della laughs one last time when he throws a glare at her. She gets up from the table, aggressively snatching his bag and stomping from the room. Stupid Dumbella.

Surprisingly not only did the rest of the week fly by, but Della toned down her teasing. It was still there, but he could tell she was at least trying to be supportive. Like now for instance, she was rooting through his closet, throwing clothes every which way, ignoring the mess she was making. Sure his room was already a disaster, but at least he knew where everything was.

“Della, its literally just a movie. A movie I’m going to be late for if you don’t let me leave.”

“I wont have my baby brother go out dressed like a hobo”

Donald looked down at what he was wearing. A band shirt with his flannel over top. It was as simple as simple gets. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now”

“It’s too casual” She turned back to rooting through his closet, grumbling about the color black and tattered clothing. Donald stood, rolling his eyes at her. 

“I’m going now, clean up after yourself”

“Get back here” She growled out, reaching for him. He easily dodged her, down the hall before she could make it through the mess she had created. “Donald!”

“See you later Dumbella!” He shouted back, slamming the door behind him. She was exhausting, and he couldn't go wasting energy before he even got to the theater. Donald has to say he was really good at ignoring his nerves right up till he saw the large group of his coworkers and no Daisy. His pace slowed, debating on if it was socially acceptable to text Daisy. 

“Donald!” She shouted, appearing out from the middle of the group, everything about her shining brightly. He grinned awkwardly waving to her. Everyone else looked at him with varying looks of discomfort or disdain, especially the other boys. Daisy rushed forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the theater. 

“We still have time for snacks, do you like popcorn?”

“Uh, yeah” He can feel the glares behind him, his shoulders rising and head falling. This was starting to feel like a mistake. 

“Hey, hey. Why aren’t there a lot of jokes about popcorn?” She nudged him with her shoulder. 

“Uh”

“Because they’re corny!” 

He laughed softly, trying to ignore the feeling of Daisy hugging his arm while she laughed with him. Listening to her laugh, and her carefree excitement was almost enough to make him forget the others from work following slowly behind them. Almost.

They never tried to engage in conversation with him, and he didn’t mind too much about that, it wasn’t too different from normal. He never talked to them either after all. Couldn’t blame them. 

Daisy however, not only managed to talk to everyone else, but hold individual conversations with him. Della always talked loudly during movies, so they rarely went. Daisy however, talked quietly, her commentary hilarious, so much so he was laughing more at what she said than paying attention to the movie. 

He even found himself making a few jokes back, pleasantly surprised when she laughed back. They sat close so they could talk easier and their shared popcorn easily devoured between the two of them. 

Maybe this friend thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

Doanld sat on the edge of the pool, strumming his guitar softly. The air was perfect, not too warm with a gentle breeze. He closed his eyes, imaging he was at the sea, the soft sounds of the water in front of him slightly adding to the illusion. 

_Hear my voice..._   
_as I'm calling out for you_

In the last few months, he had tried, time and time again to talk to Daisy, but his words just got caught in his throat. He would find them alone, and all ability to speak would leave him. She would just look at him, giving him that smile, the sun having come down to earth to blind him everyday. 

He liked her. He really did. But he knew she would never feel the same. Yet he wanted her to know, even though it scared him to no end. At the same time, he just couldn’t tell her. 

_Hear my voice..._   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_for even if my heart is strange_   
_and hard to understand_

He strummed again, pausing to write down the cords. 

He would do anything at this point for Daisy. Any task at work, he would help her with, do for her, finish before she had even noticed it needed doing. Management was both impressed and annoyed with him. His coworkers would stare and laugh when they thought he wouldn’t hear.

He knew he was out of Daisy’s league, didn’t make him feel any better though. He loved being around her, he loved hearing her laugh and her jokes. She had quickly become his best friend, his first real friend. Everything about her felt so genuine, so present and real.

_I'll give all that I have for you_   
_I'll help you take a stand_   
_so hear my voice…_

Her hand would brush against his own or his arm, short circuiting his brain further. He knew he grew more and more awkward around her, but couldn’t bring himself to not be around her either. Her presence alone was a drug, addictive and leaving him wanting more when they weren’t together. It felt so right and so wrong to feel the way he did. 

_as I'm calling out for you_   
_Hear my voice..._   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_so hear my voice…_

Daisy could never know. She deserves someone who compliments her. Someone who radiates like she does, another sun to shine with her. Not him, a dark cloud that would only lessen her light, keeping it from everyone else. She had so much to share, and he wished he could help with that, he wished he could help show off her beauty, intelligence, and humor. 

_Hear my voice…_   
_Hear my voice…_

“Wow I didn’t know you could sing”

He launched his guitar into the air, his heart stopped as he watched it fly towards the pool. He reached for it, fumbling it, each pass of his hands over its surface stopping his heart more. Finally he caught it, grip tightening on the stem, leaning over the pool. 

Slowly he leaned back, placing his guitar back in the case. He just as slowly turned around, Daisy standing behind him with Della, both looking at him with wide eyes full of amusement and shock. 

Daisy was at the manor. Daisy had heard him singing. Daisy had heard him singing a song he wrote for her. Kill him now. 

“Uh surprise” Della squeeks. Just by looking at her, he knew she knew. He was not going to hear the end of this tonight. 

“You sister invited me over for dinner..sorry I scared you.”

"Daisy" he croaked out. 

Daisy took a seat next to him, folding her legs under her. She was so close, her warmth making what was a perfect day into a blistering one, he was on fire.

Donald was suddenly on edge, watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for something to happen. 

"I liked the song," she said

"How much did you hear?" He managed to say, reaching up to pull on his hair again, a nervous tick Della had pointed out to him recently. 

"There are things I wish you knew" she sang softly, a small smile on her lips. 

Donald felt his adams apple jerk, struggling to breathe. Please don't ask what the song is about. Please don't ask what the song is about. He repeated the mantra in his head, his leg starting to bounce. 

"What is the song about?" Donald cursed, then cursed again when he realized he cursed out loud. He heard Della make a noise behind him, reminding him of why he was in this mess to begin with. 

He looked over at Daisy, to see her smiling. It was a different smile than what she normally wore, it seemed knowing and gleeful. Everything he was feeling increased tenfold, positive and negative. 

"I'm going to go, see you two at dinner bye" Della rambled before he heard her retreating back into the manor. 

“Sorry she really wanted to surprise you” Daisy laughed again, relaxing beside him. 

“Definitely a surprise” Donald laughed, also relaxing beside her. 

“I really like the song,” 

He stiffened again, thinking he was in the clear. “Oh uh, it’s nothing special, just something I wrote”. The heat he was feeling only continued to build. 

“Will you sing it for me again?”

Donald looked at her, the way her eyes shone in excitement, hair shining just as bright in the sun, and he couldn’t say no. He reached for his guitar again, verified the tuning and glanced at her one more time. He didn’t really think about if she would have ever heard this song like this, him playing for her, just the two of them. Everyone had always told him he had an awful voice and here she was requesting for him to sing for her. She was full of surprises. 

_Hear my voice..._   
_as I'm calling out for you_   
_Hear my voice..._   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_for even if my heart is strange_   
_and hard to understand_   
_I'll give all that I have for you_   
_I'll help you take a stand_   
_so hear my voice…_   
_as I'm calling out for you_   
_Hear my voice..._   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_so hear my voice…_   
_Hear my voice…_   
_Hear my voice…_

Daisy had closed her eyes, and started swaying back and forth, one of the cutest smiles Donald had ever seen on her beautiful face. He heart hammered in his chest, waiting for her to say something. No one had ever looked that peaceful after he finished a song, they were always grimacing and giving vague compliments. 

Not Daisy. Wow was this girl like no other.

While she didn't say anything, he started another one of his songs. She never moved from where she was, or showed any different emotions. Song after song he played. 

Finally he was just strumming softly, enjoying the time he was having with Daisy. He himself had even closed his eyes, the breeze gentle enough that the sound of the guitar didn’t carry far. He was no longer on fire, the heat being reduced to a soft ember, still there just less intense. 

“Don?” She whispered. He hummed in response, keeping his eyes closed, listening carefully.

“I really like you”

His strumming hand slipped while his other hand tightened round the cords too tightly. The cacophony ringing out breaking the peaceful bubble, the sound echoing in his ears while his head whipped around to look at her. 

This was the first time Donald had ever seen her unsure of herself. Her shoulders were hunched, head bowed. He’d never seen her face this red, and despite all that, she met his eyes with a directness that was only Daisy. 

The ringing of his ears was quickly drowned out with the sound of his heart beating erratically throughout his veins. He needed to say something, anything, the longer he waited the more uncomfortable she looked. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah you,”

“Why?”

“Well you’re really cool and cute,” She sounded so cute when she was embarrassed, and it was only then she finally broke eye contact. The loss of her gaze giving him mixed feelings.   
“Cute?” His voice rose in pitch, “Me?” He was sounding real intelligent right now. Heat creeped up his neck resting on his cheeks. 

“Yes,” She giggled, looking at him again, “Like that is cute.”

“But, but” He scrambled for his train of thought, racing to catch it. None of this was making any sense. 

“Donald” Daisy sounded panicked. “I’m sorry, I thought you liked me too, and I-” She starts to stutter, hands dancing around as she struggles outwardly much like he was feeling inwardly. 

“I do like you,” He blurted, “A lot”

“Really?” Her entire face lit up, hands clasped in front of her. He buried his head on his hands, nodding confirmation. 

“So much Daisy, but I thought...you would never like me back...why me?” He just couldn’t understand. He had never even given the idea proper thought or consideration. Daisy liking him back, was too good to be true. 

“Donald,” She gently took his hands away from his face. She had gotten so close, a hardness to her eyes as she searched his own. Her hands tightened around his own, resting softly on the grass between them. 

“I like you because you work hard, and you’re funny, and so SO nice to everyone, no matter how they treat you”

“Me?” He was starting to sound like a broken record.

“Yes you, I really like you”

“But I’m-”

“Different sure, but that doesn’t mean you are worthless Donald, you’re really cool” 

“You deserve someone better than me”

“Well I think the one whos the best for me is you” She glared at him, then smiled softly, “I want you to see yourself the way I see you.” 

That made him stop. Daisy was his first real friend, and she was genuine and honest. She was kind to almost everyone. There were a few times he had seen her temper surface. Most of all though, she seemed pretty dead set on him being better than he thought. He also knew it wasn’t always in good policy to argue with her, and she probably wouldn’t back down from this one. 

“Ok”

“I know you don’t really agree with me but it’s a start,” She moves so she’s sitting right next to him, holding his hand tightly. 

“I don’t know how to do this”

“Me neither, but I think we make a pretty good team already” She laughs, nudging him with her shoulder much like when they first went to the movies. He smiled at her, reaching up to brush hair from her face. 

“You’re amazing you know that”

“Yup” She giggles. Donald could stare at those eyes with that matching smile for the rest of his life. She squeezed his hand one more time, standing and pulling him up with her. “Common, I think it’s time for dinner. Besides, Della is probably wondering what happened,”

His head snapped towards the manor, catching Della watching from one of the upper windows, She bolted as soon as they made eye contact. She wouldn’t get away that easily. “Della!” He took off towards the manor, Daisy running alongside him, laughing. They raced up the stairs past Scrooge. 

“Slow down kids, where's the fire?”

“Della!” he snapped out.

“Please don’t do too much damage this time, you kids can cost me so much money” Scrooge may sound annoyed, but Donald swore he heard a fondness to his voice. 

“Nice to meet you!” Daisy called out, still following. 

“You too Lass, see you at dinner” Donald glanced behind him, surprised at his Uncle's unbothered response, even more so that Daisy was still following. 

“This is going to be so exciting!” She jumps, fists pumped in excitement. Donald smiles back, before leading the way once more to find his snoop of a sister. She had it coming, surprising him with Daisy after all. Then he would thank her later, after all everything turned out better than ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos!
> 
> Happy Donsy Week everyone!


	4. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald thinks about how differently his life turned out than planned.

Donald always thought he could plan his whole life out, and his teacher encouraged that mindset with the constant writing of future plans. He always thought he would graduate high school and go to college for a degree that could take him anywhere. He would travel, sailing the seas of the world. That was not how everything has played out so far. 

The war happened, and he was drafted fresh out of highschool. He sailed the seas alright, just not in the way he desired. It was a difficult choice on whether or not to make friends during his time in the military. He could lose any of them at a moment's notice, but spending that much time together it was inevitable that a brotherhood would be formed. 

He saw the world, but he wished he could forget some things. The rubble of the cities they patrolled for survivors or made their base camp were seared into his mind. He could smell the smoke and taste the dust still to this day. 

He hated camping and campfires now. He hated canned food, he hated the smell of plaster and he hated the feel of sand and dirt beneath his feet.

Afterwards, returning home to Della and Scrooge, part of him was chipped away at by his experiences and his memories constantly taunting him with the inability to put himself back together. 

Della understood, to a degree. She flew for the army, delivering troops and supplies. She was never in war zones though, rarely saw the aftermath of battles. She tried to help, she tried to get Donald to talk.

However talking to someone, only months after returning home, who did not fully understand his experiences was difficult. He did not want to share the knowledge of war with his sister, he wanted her to live knowing nothing of the horrors he saw. It was easier to share with someone who already had that same knowledge. 

Donald sat on a bench across from the sea. He was thankful that despite everything, his love for the sea was left untampered with. He could watch the waves all day. He did watch the waves all day. Scrooge didn’t know how to handle the changes in Donald, so for the most part he had left him alone. Alone to relive and process everything while staring out at the water. 

The sun reflected off it now, the early morning chill in the air ineffective towards him. Even after all this time at home, he still rose before the sun, the still peacefulness of the mornings, before others took to their respective days, a reminder that he fought to save these mornings for everyone else and that was good. 

The sun made its way above the horizon little by little, the colors gaining a purple and pink hue blending with the blue of the sky and the sea. The asymmetrical blob that was the sun quickly gained power and was impossible to look at anymore. 

So he closed his eyes, relishing in the salty air and humid breeze. He took in the creaky, warped weather worn wood of the bench with his fingers. He sat there every morning and knew every groove and divit of this wood almost as well as he knew the wood of his boat. 

The wood shifted, a weight taking occupancy beside him. He didn’t open his eyes, wanting to prepare himself in his bubble a little while longer. Interactions with the citizens of Duckburg were still challenging, something he knew he had to work on to regain a sense of normalcy. Not for him, he would never be normal again, but for the citizens. So they could be comfortable in their innocence around him. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, the sky now a lighter purple, pink all but gone, and blue taking control with the sun to declare the day had begun. He glanced at his seat partner, surprised to find a young woman as the occupant. 

She looked around his age, her feathers white and perfectly held back in the fashion he had seen most women wearing these days. He wasn’t sure what it was called. Della wasn’t one to take notice of fashion trends, so he himself never knew. 

Her hands were placed delicately in her lap, eyes closed as she too seemed to be talking in the morning. He saw her take a few deep breaths, so he elected to leave her to her thoughts, still deciding himself if he would even strike up conversation with her when she was done. 

Looking back to the water, he watched the waves push and pull, a constant game of tug of war. A battle of the elements. A battle of nature. Something natural and uncontrollable to man. Maybe mankind had taken too much inspiration from the natural world around them. 

She adjusted herself beside him, reminding him of her presence. Her eyes were now open and Donald couldn’t help but stare. This woman was not only his age physically, but it seemed spiritually as well. 

She had a heaviness to her eyes and a haunted look to her soul. She met his gaze as well, their shared memories being exchanged with a single glance. He saw the way her hands shook the slightest, a broken smile offered to him. 

“Daisy.” She said softly, holding out her hand. 

“Donald” Her hand was not soft. It had a roughness to it that spoke to her experience and sacrifice. 

“It’s a beautiful morning.”

“It truly is” 

They didn’t speak anymore after that, letting the wind converse for them, the waves adding their own opinions. One by one, people leave their homes, people passing by in front of them, blocking the view. 

Donald stands, offering a hand to Daisy. She takes it without hesitation. Both of them were quick to break contact however, both walking deeping into the city with no destination in mind. Donald observes as men dash down the side walks, almost all of them checking their watches while they walk. Women had their own sense of urgency, walking as quickly as they could in their heels, moving politely through the crowd. 

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” Her voice holds a gentleness, quiet and sad. 

“I would be honored” He follows her into a shop Donald swore wasn’t here before the war, but he could never be too sure. 

He sips on his coffee, watching the patrons outside the window, the waitress having just left the table with their orders. He hears the clink of her spoon as she stirs her own coffee. Besides Della, she was the first woman he met that drank coffee almost as black as he did. 

“It's strange isn't it,” He says quietly, “It's almost as if nothing has changed, but we both know that isn’t the case.”

She hums in response, lowering the cup from her lips, “I only just returned,” His eyes widen a little, while she takes to looking out the window, her eyes clouded with memories. “I was a nurse, trying to rebuild something, anything for the survivors.”

Donald felt guilt bubble in his gutt, greif weighing heavily on his shoulders. “I was no help in that department, I can barely hold myself together on a good day”

“Nothing wrong with that, the things we’ve seen, it's enough to haunt you for three lifetimes” She whispered, slowly looking back at him.

He laughs dryly, “I was going to travel the world, but now, I think I’ve seen enough”

She laughs as well, “Yeah, but home feels just as foregn right now, does that ever change?”

“I still feel that way too, I don’t know if it will. I hope so.”

The waitress returns, placing their food in front of them. She offers them a blinding smile and a command to enjoy before flouncing over to another table. He picks at his eggs, still having trouble with his appetite even after all this time.

“What are your plans now?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I used to think about my future all the time, but now it just seems so clouded and impossible”

She nods, taking a bite of her own eggs, “I don’t think I can be a nurse anymore, not right now anyway”

“Enough for three lifetimes,” He reiterates, she whispers the words again herself, gaining that far off look once again. 

Donald looks back out the window, taking notice of all the families and couples and friends and single people all going about their lives. He glanced back at Daisy. It was easier to talk to someone who already shared in the knowledge and he knew he had to talk eventually. 

“Would you be interested in being foreigners together?”

“That sounds nice,” Again her tone was soft, but there was less of an element of sadness to it now. And so two foreigners in their home city shared a delicious breakfast. 

Donald always thought he could plan his whole life out, and his teacher encouraged that mindset by writing about future plans. He always thought he would travel, sailing the seas of the world. That was not how everything has played out. 

Donald jumped, gasping in surprise at the dull pain on his stomach. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, shaking off the remnants of his dream, slowly gaining his bearings. 

“Dad! Come play with me! No more sleeping!”Lying across his stomach, with wide eyes and an even wider smile was Thomas. He ruffled his feathers, slowly sitting up in his chair, adjusting his son so he sat on his lap. 

“Donald, what have I told you about afternoon naps? Now you’re going to be up late again tonight” Daisy enters the house, closing the door behind her, scolding Thomas for leaving the door open again. 

“Yes Ma’am,” He sassed, smirking at Daisy’s glare, rising to kiss her, prolonging the kiss when Thomas started to shout his disgust. She smacked him gently on the shoulder, kissing his cheek before leaving the boys alone. 

Donald wasn’t too sure how his future would look for a short period of his life but now, with Daisy and Thomas, he knew it was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos!
> 
> Happy Donsy Week everyone!


	5. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy complains to her friend Minnie about her crush.

“Minnie!” Daisy shouts, barging into the art club room. The door hit the wall hard, shutting again with just as much force. Minnie’s shoulders rise and slowly fall, before she slowly turns around to face her. She quirked a brow at her, before turning back to her project. 

“Daisy, can this wait till later, I have a painting to finish.”

“No it can not! You will not believe what happened!”

She places herself within Minnie’s eyesight, hands on her hips while she waits. 

Minnie sighed again, glancing at her before picking her paintbrush back up. “What happened Daisy?” 

She ignores her tone, in finally having her attention. “He didn’t notice my haircut!” 

“What?” Minnie looks at her, painbush falling limp in her grip as she looks at her fully this time. 

“Donald.” She states, “He didn’t say anything all day about my new haircut”

“Daisy you should know by now guys don’t notice stuff like that,” Daisy feels her temper growing again at Minnie's amused dismissive tone. 

“He’s the one who said I would look good with short hair!”

“Wait, really? Wow that is pretty bad.” 

“Right!”

Daisy marches to the other side of the room, pacing angrily in front of the display wall, inspecting each piece with a glare. She was in here often enough that she has seen all these pieces before, but they took a new light in her annoyed state. 

They grew quiet for a moment, the only sound was Minnie's brush on the canvas, the click of the handle against the water cup and the air conditioning humming above them. 

“What else do I have to do short of punching him!” She screamed out, slamming her fist on the table. 

“You could just tell him.” Minnie replies calmly, but Daisy can hear the slight inflection in her tone. She was laughing at her. 

“I can’t just tell him I like him!” She spun around face flushed a red as Minnie’s dress. Minnie laughed softly, finally putting her things down. 

“Daisy,” She said softly, “What are you going to do if you guys are in a relationship-”

“When,” She interprets

“When you guys are dating, are you just never going to say you love him.” 

Daisy didn’t think she could get anymore embarrassed, but she swore she was on fire by this point, Minnie only laughed again. 

Daisy did not like to back down from a challenge, but a challenge of vulnerability and a risk of basically placing her heart in his hands..that was one challenge she was not ready to take on. 

“There is an element of risk in saying I lo-” She stutters, “love..him to early” 

“Oh Daisy,” She turns back to the art, crossing her arms. 

“I mean, it's so frustrating.” Minnie hums in response, the sound of art being created resuming. 

“I like him so much, and the thought of never being around him again is not worth that risk.” 

The sound stops. Daisy is surprised when Minnie places a hand on her shoulder. She waits for her to say something, but she only gets silence. 

“But he just won't get a clue!” She yelled out. She digs her fingers into her now very short hair, the reminder pissing her off more. 

“I ask for his opinions, I try again and again to hang out just the two of us but he always invites other people!” It’s so embarrassing for them to get a clue and not him!” 

“I baked him cookies and he shared them! Which is really sweet but common!” 

“Huh, Daisy-”

She ignored Minnie and continued her rant, “I could have a huge flashing sign that declares ‘I love Donald Duck’ and he still wouldn't get a clue! It's adorably frustrating!” 

She hears Minnie groan behind her, she glances at her. She has her face buried in her hands while she shakes her head. Mouth open, ready to ask that age old question to her clearly distressed friend, however she is stopped short by a different question sounding behind her. 

“You love me?” 

She froze at the familiar scratchy voice, slowly returning herself to fully facing the wall once more. Her stomach had tightened, heart pulsing in her throat, limbs shaking with a chill that only she knew. She sounded off a flurry of curses through her brain, mostly aimed at herself. This is not how this was ever supposed to go. 

He wasn’t supposed to find out while she was complaining about his airheaded nature in not understanding her passive attempts at making her intentions known, because she was too much of a coward to say anything to his face. 

Even now she couldn’t face him, tears of shame already falling down her face. She placed one hand over her mouth, and the other around herself for a false sense of comfort and defence against this situation she put herself in. 

“I’m going to go” Minnie squeaked out, all but running physically from the room. The silence this time, was only filled by the air conditioner and honestly Daisy swore the air itself had a sound right now. Taunting her, deepening her embarrassment and she wished to disappear. 

“Daisy-”

“What? You want me to say how I’ve liked you since freshman year and have tried again and again to tell you but something or someone always got in the way” 

“Well-”

“Or how-”

“Daisy!” 

She stops talking, waiting for him to speak. They only continued to stare there however. Daisy looked through blurred vision at the wall in front of her. 

There was a piece that resembled space. She really wished she could be sucked into that void right now and never return. 

"Are you going to look at me?" Daisy can't help but snort at the way his voice trembled while trying to sound authoritative. 

She truly and fully was whipped.

She turned to face him, hiding another puffed laugh at his face. It was red and his eyes were far too wide. He stood stiffly, flexing his hands to a rhythm only he understood. 

His hair fell flat against his forehead, sweat from soccer practice. His uniform was dirty like normal, but she was never one to mind a little dirty and sweat. 

"Will you say it again?" Donald croaks out, clearly forcing himself to meet her eyes, if the increasing of his flexing was anything to go by. This boy's courage far outweighed her own. 

"I love you" 

She always thought she would whisper those words to his face over a romantic dinner and they had been dating for a little while at least. Not proclaim them in a dingy old club room of the highschool with both of them still in their respected uniforms and far from a rose scented picture. 

She wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I love you, too" 

Daisy could die and go to heaven. She could listen to that very special voice, say those very special words to herself for the rest of time. 

She knew she must be smiling like an idiot, but this terrible situation just became a terrific situation. They stared at each other for a little while longer, before Donald made his way towards her. He took her hand, insides fluttered at the touch and how his hand trembled in hers. Yes, she loved this very nervous, dorky, daydreaming, airhead. She loved him and wouldn’t want him any other way. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” She tried to bring back a sense of normalcy despite both of them having just declared their love for the other. They left the art room, walking hand in hand down the halls.

“I was looking for you, and I figured the best place to start was Minnie” 

“Good point, next time I need to rant, I’ll lock the door.”

“Oh no I heard you out in the hall.” He gave her a look, bringing back a semblance of her embassament. 

“Oh phooey”

He finally let out a laugh, punching her softly in the shoulder. “Stupid. I like your hair by the way”

She laughed as well, returning the punch, “shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos!
> 
> Happy Donsy Week everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted to Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos! 
> 
> Happy Donsy Week everyone!


End file.
